<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie the Wish Fairy by RainbowGirl410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625176">Eddie the Wish Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410'>RainbowGirl410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Eddie, M/M, Mythical Creature, human richie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythical creatures have always lurked around in our world, even though we may not see them. One such creature resides in a lake far out east and supposedly grants wishes, and Richie who is down on his luck decides he'll go and seek help from this creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie the Wish Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybee/gifts">tybee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yea so I wrote this for school and had to translate it over into English, please welcome my fic-but-not-fic to ao3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a man by the name of Richard, often called Richie. He wasn’t very successful in life so he decided to hunt down a wish fairy that could help. He had heard of one such fairy that dwelt in a forest far east. Though today the forest is only a small piece of the magnificence it once was it still holds an old and powerful magic. </p><p>Richie made his way east one weekend, spending the night in a town near the forest and then heading out early the next morning. The closer he got to the forest the more unnerving he felt. When he arrived he stepped out of the car and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. A thin fog lay over the forest floor and no sun was shining through the thick clouds above. He didn’t really know where he was supposed to go but in the end decided on walking down one of the marked trails and try sticking to it, he didn’t want to end up in some kind of Red Riding Hood situation.</p><p>After he had walked for a while he started hearing a voice, drifting through the trees in a song. He didn’t understand what the song was about but something made him follow the voice and walk off the trail. The voice got louder and louder until Richie had reached the banks of a nearby lake. The fog reached quite far out over the water but close to shore he saw a man dancing in the water as he bathed. The song was coming from him. </p><p>He watched the man dance, splashing the water around himself. He suddenly stopped dancing but kept singing out over the lake. Then he started speaking, speaking English.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“I know you’re watching me.”</p><p>Richie couldn’t utter a single word and only gaped at the man as he turned around and started walking towards him. It was as if the fog obeyed the man as it shifted aside and made a path for him that ended right in front of Richie. Richie felt like he got warmer with each step the man took towards him.<br/>
Finally the man stood before him, butt naked. Richie swallowed hard. The man was shorter than him, but not by much, and had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked Richie up and down. </p><p>“What is your name?” the man asked.</p><p>“Richie, what about you?”</p><p>The man smiled and started walking in circles around Richie, like a predator sizing up its prey. </p><p>“You can call me Eddie.”</p><p>
  <em>Eddie</em>
</p><p>Something about the name sounded, magical. It was like the name put him in some sort of trance.</p><p>“Tell me, Richie, why have you come here?”</p><p>“I came to ask for your help.”</p><p>Eddie snorted out a giggle.</p><p>“Have my cousins been messing with the humans again? What is it that you seek?”</p><p>“A successful life.”</p><p>Eddie smiled wide. It looked kind of creepy. There was a flash of razor sharp teeth for a split second. He lifted up one hand and stroked Richie’s cheek. His touch left his cheek burning.</p><p>“I know exactly where you can find that.”</p><p>Eddie offered his hand. Richie didn’t know what kind of offer it was, but he still took it. Eddie smiled wide again, but now his teeth could be seen clearly. Richie realized he couldn’t let go of the hand. Eddie turned around and led him towards the water. He didn’t stop when they reached the water, but continued walking, going deeper and deeper. The water had reached Richie’s chin when some part of him finally screamed at him to get away, but he couldn't, so he disappeared into the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Tumblr - selma318697</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>